Mario Murder Mystery Adventure
by Owen96
Summary: Pauline invited Mario and friends to sleep over for the night. But then Pauline and Birdo gets killed. Who killed them?
1. Chapter 1

Mario Murder Mystery

Chapter One: The Letter

Princess Peach lay in bed watching TV. She sighed.

Peach: Nothing exciting ever happens any more.

Then there was a knock on her bedroom door.

Peach: Enter!

The door opened and Toad stepped through, clutching a letter.

Toad: There is a letter for you in the mail, Princess' said Toad handing the letter to Peach.

Peach tore open the letter and threw the envelope on the floor.

Peach: Can you pick that up for me, Toad?

Toad sighed and bent down to pick up the envelope. Toad handed it to Peach, who threw it on the floor again.

Peach read the letter.

It said- Hello! It's me, Pauline. I'm throwing a party tomorrow for the night and I would like you to come. You can invite as much of your friends as you can think of. The more the better.

Sincerely, Pauline.

Peach put down the letter.

Peach: Toad, you have to go on the phone and invite ALL my friends. You have to tell them that they HAVE to come.

Toad: Yes, Princess.

Toad left the room and closed the door.

Toad: What a cow!

He went down the stairs and picked up the phone.

A few hours later, Peach was in bed thinking.

Peach: Pauline never invites me to parties. I haven't even SPOKEN to her for years. There has to be something fishy about this.

She then fell asleep thinking of Lakitus jumping over fences.

Peach woke up early the next day. She got dressed in her best clothes and waited for hours. She soon saw Toad come down the stairs in a black suit with a neat bow tie.

Peach: Toad...

Toad: Yes, Princess?

Toad expected Peach to say a compliment to him. He wasn't ready for what come next.

Peach: YOUR NOT COMING! I DON'T WANT SOMEONE I HAVEN'T SEEN FOR YEARS SEEING A BIG MUSHROOM HEAD!

Toad: ...

Peach: Nah, Just joking. You can come.

Toad had a confused look on his face as he continued down the stairs.

And that's the first part! I hope you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Mario Murder Mystery Chapter Two: The kill

There was a knock on Peach's door.

'Finally' Peach said, getting up from her armchair and answering the door.

'Hi Peach' said Mario.

'Are you the only one here?' asked Peach, looking around. Suddenly, all of the other Party guests jumped out and shouted 'Hello!'

'Whatever' said Peach, letting the gang in. She saw Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Bowser, Bowser Jr, Goombella, Birdo and Toadette.

The eleven soon set off. They passed Peach's minibus.

'Why ain't we going in there?' whispered Toadette to Birdo.

'I don't know, probably because she doesn't want her van to be dirty' shrugged Birdo.

Toad walked towards Toadette.

'Did you do the cleaning?' Toad asked his girlfriend.

Toadette scowled and elbowed Toad in the stomach.

'OW! What was THAT for?' said Toad.

Toadette ignored him and caught up with Birdo.

'Ok, I WORK for a cow and my GIRLFRIEND is a cow!' Toad said. 'How did my life end up like this?'.

'I HEARED that!' said Peach and Toadette at the same time.

'Oops' laughed Toad.

After a few more hours they were there. The house was GIGANTIC. Bowser knocked on the door. A young woman with a sparkling red dress on answered the door. She smiled.

'Come in' she said.

Everyone smiled as they entered.

'I will show you to your rooms' Pauline said.

After Pauline put everybody's luggage in their rooms, she led them to the dining room. Peach's castle could of fitted in it. Posh chandeliers dangled from the ceiling and fancy pictures were on the wall.

'I'll go and get dinner' said Pauline, who was sitting at the head. She got up and tottered to the kitchen. Luigi gasped at how high her heels were.

'I want them' he said to himself.

Just then Birdo got up and sat on Pauline's chair.

'Look at me! I'm Pauline! I wear impossibly high heels!' Birdo said.

Everyone burst out laughing. Pauline could hear in the next room and scowled. Suddenly, the lights flickered on and off. Then they switched off and they sat in darkness. A few seconds later there was a high-pitched scream coming from the head of the table. Then there were footsteps and the sound of someone sitting down on a chair. The lights knocked back on. Everyone looked around. Suddenly, Toadette gasped.

'Birdo!' Toadette screamed.

Everyone looked at Birdo in fright. There was a butcher's knife stuck in her heart. There was also blood all over the table. She was dead. Pauline came in then with an angry look.

'The butcher said it will be another 30 minutes' Pauline tutted.

'How dare you kill my friend!' screamed Daisy.

'I don't know what you mean' said Pauline.

'Then how do you explain THAT?' shouted Daisy.

She pointed at Birdo's body. Pauline looked.

'Oh my god!' she cried.

'Stop pretending!' shouted Daisy. 'You KNOW you killed her!'.

The lights then flickered again. They went off. Once again, there was a horrible scream. The lights knocked on.

'Pa...uli...ne?' gasped Daisy.


	3. Chapter 3

Mario Murder Mystery Chapter Three: Investigating

Pauline was dead. She was lying on the floor with her sparkling red dress ripped. There was blood on her face. There was a small note in her hand. Mario walked towards Pauline and picked it up.

It said- Your next.

Mario gasped.

'What does it say?' asked Yoshi.

Mario told them. Everyone gasped.

'We have to find out who did this! Let's split up into teams. Me, Luigi, Peach, Daisy and Yoshi will be in the first team. Bowser, Bowser Jr, Rosalina, Toad and Toadette, you guys will be in the other team. My team will search downstairs and the other will search upstairs. Let's go!' said Mario.

Bowser walked up the stairs with Bowser Jr on his shoulders. Rosalina was texting on her mobile as she went upstairs and tripped over because she wasn't looking. She tumbled to the bottom. Then she got up.

'Why does that always happen to me?' asked Rosalina to herself.

She put her phone in her blue handbag and caught up with the others. Toadette was clinging onto Toad is fright. Toad tried to sound brave but inside he was more scared than Toadette.

'I wonder who the murderer is?' wondered Peach as they walked around.

'It has to be one of us' said Luigi.

'It's probably not any of us in this group' said Mario.

'I agree with Mario' said Daisy. 'None of us would do such a thing.

'I hope not anyway' said Yoshi.

They came to a door. They went through it and found themselves on top of a set of stairs.

'I think it's the basement down there' said Daisy.

'It's kind of obvious' spat Peach.

'No need to be a cow over it' laughed Daisy.

The group walked down the stairs.

The other group were checking everyone's bedroom for clues.

'This room looks suspicious' said Rosalina.

'It's yours' said Bowser.

'Oh' said Rosalina.

They kept walking.

'THIS one looks suspicious' said Rosalina.

'Whatever' said Bowser.

He walked off with Bowser Jr, Toad and Toadette.

'I'll show THEM' scowled Rosalina.

She entered the room. Suddenly, the door slammed. Rosalina turned around and saw a familiar face.

'Oh, Hi' Rosalina said casually.

The person didn't answer. Then, he or she pulled out the knife that was used to kill Birdo and pushed Rosalina onto the bed in the room.

'What are you doing?' asked Rosalina worriedly.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her chest. She looked down. _She had been stabbed! _Rosalina screamed as she felt another pain. She tried to call for help but she couldn't speak. The killer raised the knife once more and plunged it into Rosalina's throat. Blood squirted out from it. The killer laughed and took out the knife from Rosalina's throat.

?: This is so fun!

Then the killer went back to join his or her group.

Peach screamed as a spider crept onto her hair.

Peach: A SPIDER! HELP! A SPIDER!

Mario sighed and brushed the spider off.

I hope you like my story so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Mario Murder Mystery Chapter Four: Trouble in the Night

Bowser, Bowser Jr, Toad and Toadette had just finished looking in Peach's room and found nothing. Just then, Toadette realized something.

'Where is Rosalina?' asked Toadette.

Everyone looked around and then gasped.

'She should of been back by now!' gasped Bowser Jr.

'Go and check, Toad' said Bowser.

Toad nodded and turned around. He looked in every room and found no Rosalina. He looked in another room, expecting to find nothing. Toad gasped as he saw a dead body on the bed. _Rosalina! _Toad felt sick seeing Rosalina's body. He ran out of the room and told the others.

'Oh No!' cried Bowser Jr.

'We have to tell the others!' shouted Toadette.

Everyone nodded, and bolted down the stairs.

'Will you stop screaming?' shouted Mario to Peach.

'It isn't my fault I have a phobia of Creepy-Crawlies' Peach said sadly, as if she had just gotten detention.

Mario sighed.

'Sorry. Just try not to scream, Ok?' said Mario.

Peach nodded.

Suddenly, The other group burst into the basement.

'Guys! Rosalina is dead!' screamed Toad.

Peach gasped. Daisy began to cry. Luigi tried to comfort her. Mario gasped. Yoshi gasped.

'How?' asked Mario.

'I don't know. I just walked into a room and saw her there' said Toad.

Peach looked at her watch.

'Twelve O'Clock' she said. 'Let's try and get some sleep. We can get the police in the morning'.

Everyone agreed and went to their rooms.

As they settled down, questions started appearing in their heads. Soon, they all fell asleep. Bowser Jr woke up suddenly. He felt thirsty. Bowser Jr quietly got out of bed and tiptoed downstairs. He felt afraid. He knocked on the kitchen light. He didn't know, but that just made the killer wake up and get out of bed. Bowser Jr got a plastic cup and put it under the tap.

'Why am I so thirsty?' thought Bowser Jr.

Suddenly, A man or woman entered the kitchen, in a cloak.

Bowser Jr had a puzzled look on his face. Then his confused look turned to a look of horror.

'Your the killer!' he gasped.

As soon as Bowser Jr said this, The Killer sprang into action. They picked up a knife and ran towards Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr dropped his cup in horror.

'Please stop! I'm just a kid!' Bowser Jr cried.

The killer did not hesitate. He or She stabbed Bowser Jr in the eye and threw him onto the ground.

'HELP!' he screamed.

Everyone woke up at that moment.

The killer sensed everyone waking up and stuck the knife in Bowser Jr's head. Bowser Jr stopped struggling and screaming. The killer threw his or her cloak on Bowser Jr and ran back upstairs. Everyone left their room. They all went downstairs and into the kitchen. They gasped at Bowser Jr.

'Son! Son!' cried Bowser.

Who do you think killed him? PLEASE review! The next part is coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Mario Murder Mystery Chapter Five: Trapped!

'Oh no!' cried Peach, falling to her knees.

'Ummm, You shouldn't care, Peach. He ALWAYS kidnaps you' muttered Mario.

'Does that mean YOU killed him!?' roared Bowser turning to Mario.

'No' said Mario. 'I was just saying that Me, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad or Toadette shouldn't care about your son's death'.

Bowser roared angrily. He ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

'We need to talk in the kitchen' said Daisy.

Everyone walked there. It was quite difficult because it was pitch black and everyone was falling into each other. They eventually made it to the dining room and knocked the light on. Then there was a loud roar from upstairs.

'Bowser!?' exclaimed Toadette.

Everyone gasped and charged up the stairs. They passed the room Rosalina was in and hurried to Bowser's room. They gulped and opened the door. There was a large rope attached to the ceiling, and a loop at the bottom. Bowser's head was through the loop and it was obvious he committed suicide.

'Oops' said Mario, knowing he cause it.

'YOU JERK!' screamed everyone.

Mario backed away.

'He might of been murdered' Mario suggested.

They all left the room, not wanting to look at Bowser any more.

They went back to the dining room.

'Should I make you all some Coffee?' asked Daisy.

'I don't like Coffee' said Toad and Toadette.

'I'm allergic' said Mario and Luigi.

'I don't feel like' said Peach and Yoshi.

Daisy sighed and went into the kitchen to make herself one.

'Right, will the killer just show themselves?' asked Mario.

No one put up their hand. Daisy came back in with her Coffee.

'I SAID, WILL THE KILLER SHOW THEMSELVES?' shouted Mario, thumping his fist on the table.

Daisy's Coffee shot into the air and landed on her head.

'OW! HOT COFFEE!' screamed Daisy.

She ran around and then jumped out of a window.

'Nice one Mario, you've killed Bowser AND Daisy' said Peach.

'Back to the talking' said Yoshi. 'I think I've figured out who the killer is'.

Everyone gasped. 'Who?'.

Yoshi's finger pointed to the criminal. 'YOU!'.

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry if the chapter's are a bit short. Who do you think the killer is? Find out soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Mario Murder Mystery Chapter Six: The murderer

'Me?' the murderer said. 'I don't know what you mean'.

'Yes you do' said Yoshi. 'I have proof'.

Everyone gasped and stared at the criminal. Yoshi got up.

'You hated Pauline, didn't you?' said Yoshi.

'No...Well, yes' whispered the murderer.

'You hated her so much that you murdered her, yes?' said Yoshi.

'Yes' said the murderer casually.

'Tell us why you killed everyone else' said Yoshi.

'Fine! When I got the letter off Pauline to go to the party, I had an idea. I gathered lots of you, so I wouldn't be suspected. When the lights went off, I had an advantage. I killed Pauline and sat back down' said the criminal.

'Peach, how could you?' cried Luigi.

'Why did you kill everyone else?' asked Toad.

'I killed Birdo because, well I don't know. I killed Rosalina because she loves spending time with Mario. Every time I get kidnapped in space I can feel something horrible going on. Then I killed Bowser Jr because he keeps kidnapping me. Mario helped me kill Bowser and Daisy' said Peach.

At that moment, Mario stood up and laughed.

'None of you suspected me or Peach! Fools!' Mario laughed. 'I shouted at Bowser on purpose to make him kill himself. I also hit the Coffee cup on purpose as well to kill Daisy'.

Everybody else gasped. Mario walked towards Peach and stood by her side.

'Now we will kill you' they both laughed.

Peach took out a butcher's knife and Mario took out a handgun.

Luigi, Yoshi, Toad and Toadette backed away from the two.

'Please don't' wailed Toadette.

Peach smiled.

'Of course we are. We ain't going to let you go and tell the police now, are we?' she said.

Peach nodded at Mario. Mario stepped forward and aimed the gun at the four.

'Who's going first?' Mario asked.

Nobody stepped forward. Toad looked at the other three. Then he stepped forward. Mario aimed the gun at him.

'NO!' screamed Toadette.

Mario pulled the trigger. Nothing came out. He tried again. Nothing.

'Damn! No bullets!' shouted Mario.

Peach handed him a pack of bullets.

'COME ON GUYS! RUN!' shouted Luigi. The four ran out of the dining room.

'Oh no you don't! shouted Peach, chasing after them.

Mario started soon after with a loaded gun. The four ran to the door and tried opening it. It wouldn't budge. They heared a laugh from behind them. They spun around and saw Mario aiming a gun at them.

'Goodbye' said Mario.

At that moment, Yoshi leaped into the air and landed in front of Mario. Mario quickly pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out. Yoshi jumped into the air again and landed on Mario. Mario pulled the trigger once more and shot a bullet. It sank into Yoshi's skin. Yoshi punched Mario once more before he died, and both of them lay motionless.

'Damn it!' screamed Peach. She raised her knife and ran towards the final three. Luigi ran towards her. Peach jumped into the air and threw the knife at Luigi. It went into his head. He fell to the ground. Peach smiled and ran towards Toad and Toadette.

Find out what happens in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Mario Murder Mystery Chapter Seven: The Final!

Toadette's eyes went wide in fear. She screamed.

'Try not to shout so loudly!' shouted Toad.

Peach took out the knife from Luigi and threw it in their direction. The knife stabbed into someone's forehead and they got pushed into the wall with the force.

'Toad!' cried Toadette.

She kneeled down and began to cry. Then Toadette turned to Peach.

'YOU ARE SO DEAD!' she screamed, running towards her.

Peach put up her hands to protect herself but Toadette smashed into her, making her stagger back. Peach raised her hand and slapped Toadette across the face. Toadette fell onto the bloody ground. She tried to get up but Peach put her high heel on her stomach.

'Any last words?' Peach asked, bringing out another knife.

Toadette spat at Peach. Peach laughed and wiped it off.

'Goodbye' Peach said.

Peach raised the knife and plunged it into Toadette's stomach. Toadette suddenly stopped struggling. Peach took out the knife. Then Peach took out her phone and dialled a number.

'Hello?' said a Policeman.

'HELP ME! THERE'S BEEN A MURDER! THE KILLER JUST RAN AWAY! HE KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS!' lied Peach.

'We will be right there' the Policeman informed Peach.

Peach put down the phone and stared at Toadette. Suddenly, she flinched.

'_Did she just move?_' thought Peach.

Peach stared at Toadette for a while. Then she shook her head and went upstairs to clean up before the Police came. As soon as Peach was out of sight, Toadette silently got up. Her stomach hurt badly, but she couldn't stop now. She picked up Mario's gun and tiptoed up the stairs. She heared the tap running in the room next to her. Then Toadette saw the door handle turn. Toadette quickly ran up another set of stairs and watched. Peach came out and walked towards the stairs. Toadette followed her. As soon as Peach was about to walk down, Toadette pushed her as hard as she could and Peach tumbled down the stairs. She looked like a woman who was just crushed by a wrecking ball when she reached the bottom.

'HA!' shouted Toadette.

She aimed the gun at Peach just in case and pulled the trigger. The bullet went deep into Peach's head. Then Toadette hear the door knock. She ran to the upstairs window and climbed outside. She landed on the fresh grass outside and wondered.

'_This normal party, turned out to be a nightmare' _she thought.

Toadette turned and walked into the trees.

Nobody **EVER** saw Toadette again.

A/N: Well, that's my story! I hope you liked it! I will be doing a Hunger Games one soon! For now, Bye!


End file.
